Smiles & Cracked Hearts
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: This Sons of Anarchy story is taking place sometime after Season 4 ended. This story is about how Happy has a chance meeting while on a job for the club that should have been just a one night stand, but instead turns into a whole lot more. This fact could either help or hurt the club depending on if she is friend or foe, and if Happy can trust his own heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Smiles and Cracked Hearts" by Cat Lea

Disclaimer: First of all I own nothing except for the Original Characters in this story which I have yet to name. Sons of Anarchy and the Characters belong to the Genius Mr. Sutter and the wonderful actors who play them.

Author Notes: This is an SOA story that is set some time after Season 4 end. Most of this one will follow storylines already set but will be have a little of my own history for some of the characters too.

Chapter One

Pulling into the parking lot of the bar Happy is already shaking his head with disgust because he knows what most likely is inside this dive. Not that it should have surprise him any but he was hoping for something just a little bit better this time around. He had hoped this place would be different with something or he should say someone that could hold his interest with some conversation for a while or even a good fuck without the possibility of picking up an STD even through a condom. But by the look of the outside of this place he doubted if either of those things would happen here but he knows it will be easier to do what he has to in a place like this. He pulls his motorcycle into a parking spot next to another Harley and glances over at it seeing that it is a 1965 Harley Davidson pan-head custom chopper with a lot of chrome work along with a red and black paint job. It looked to be well cared for and with most of the original parts too, which impresses him. He also notices the paint job on the black gas tank and raises and eye wondering about the rider for a few seconds. The paint job is of about two dozen or so red broken hearts etched into it along the sides. About a dozen of those had dates on them while the rest where blank. In the center on the top of the tank is the largest broken heart of them all and by itself. On that one there are the initials H.J.Q. along with a born date and death date etched into the design. He gets off his motorcycle after parking it glad that it not too far from the door so that he can keep an eye on it just in case there is a need to get out of there fast if he has too for some reason.

He walks through the doors of the bar looking around with a feeling like he is casing the joint. As he walks into the bar the first thing he notice is that this is just another dirty dive with power drinkers, whores and drug addicts all looking to score in one way or another not that he expected anything different really. After all he was sent here to do a job and to do it before any more damage could be done by the asshole he was sent to find and take out of the picture. Tonight he is just here to do a little recon and to see what his best options were to make sure the job went right without any hitches. But tomorrow he would be back and do the job and being a dive this was just the place that he would expect to find anyone that was playing both sides and being a rat to boot with the ATF agents who were out to nail their asses but good.

As he looks around the room second thing he notices is her. He can tell with just one look that she is not someone you would normally find here in this dive. She didn't look like a whore or addict or even a power drinker but more like a woman with a bit of danger to her. She was someone who has a way of drawing you to her and one he bet knew how to use when she needs it or wanted it. He slowly looks her up and down with a sharp intake of breath as he looks her over. He can feel that she is watching him too up in the big mirror on the wall behind the bar but doesn't glance up to see if his feeling is right. He slowly looks at her from her waist length curly soft and shiny strawberry blond hair to her curvy waist and down to her ass that is covered in tight black leather pants. That ass looks to him like it was meant to be gripped in the throes of hot sex or spanked to bring pleasure at just the right time to finish her off. Just the right size and shape for his hands to hang on to as he pounds into her deep and hard. He then moves down her legs to the knee length four inch spiked heeled boots and lets out a little moan as his body responds. He realizes that she stands about five seven or eight with the boots but that she is actually about five three or four without those heels and maybe a hundred and fifteen pounds at most. She was just the right size to be picked up and fucked against a wall without any trouble.

As he is looking at her she moves forward a bit and then turns around as his eyes slowly glides up her legs stopping for a moment to wonder if he would find a patch of that curly soft and silky strawberry blond covering her pussy and making her a natural strawberry blond because to him it didn't look bottled for once. He growls at just the thought of it and the feeling of himself starting to tighten in his jeans a bit with want. He drags his eyes on up to her waist than slowly slides over the form fitting black leather and lace top to her curvy hips. He draws in a slow and deep breath as he moves his eyes on up to where the top of her nice sized rack is showing at the top of the form fitting black top she is wearing just peeking over the lace that lines the top edge of it. He can tell just by looking that they are just the size he likes. Which would be a 36 C which to him that was a perfect size because it was enough to handle but not overdone, plus they were not fake ones either but natural with a perfect shape. He then moves his eyes on up and onto her face liking the soft shape of her lips that are just made to be kissed. Lips that he would love to kiss till swollen than he could see them wrapped around his cock till he couldn't stand it any longer.

All of a sudden his eyes are drawn to her eyes like a pyro to a fire. He looks into her deep sea green orbs and feels as if he could be lost in them forever and not give a damn if he was. He sees she has looked at him with a bit of a smile and a raised eye. He can tell by the look that she is giving him that she knows he was checking her out. He looks back with a slight smirk not caring that she knows for a few seconds. She gently licks her lips before turning with the bottle of Jack Daniels and the glass in her hand and heading to the back of the bar. She disappears for a few seconds from his sight into the crowd before he sees she has settled in a chair at a table alone looking down after opening the bottle and pouring some. He almost wishes that she would look up at him again just so he could see those eyes again. With a shake of his head he turns and moves over to the corner of the bar where he orders himself a beer and a shot of Jack Daniels. He then sits down to watch the room trying to get his mind back on business and what he was there to do. Not that he doesn't glance her way every once in a while too just to see if she is still there. After all once his business of recon was done for his job tomorrow who knows maybe he would go over and strike up a conversation with her or ask her back to his room for a good long and hard fucking session.

After she had walked into the bar she found a table in the back corner a good place to see everything and anything that goes on and not really be noticed watching. She had left her long leather duster on one of the chairs and then makes her way up to the crowded bar. As she is standing at the bar waiting for the bar tender to come her way she is thinking what a fucking dive this place is. Nothing but addicts, whores and drunks but than what did she really expect this place to be like? After all if it wasn't a dive than most likely the man she was looking for wouldn't even come into a place that wasn't like this. She already knew he was a low life piece of shit but then she also knew he would be here tomorrow just like she was told without a doubt. And then she could do more than check the place out to see what her best choices were and how to handle what she had too. She would take care of business like she was being partially paid to do not that the money was what she really wanted. This time hopefully this job really would pay off what she needed it too so that she was finally free. Not that she would hold much hope out for that to really be happening. But either way she was here to do a job and that is what she was going to do and always did.

As the bar tender comes over she orders a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass from the man who looked at her like she was nuts but went to grab it any way. She glances up at the floor to ceiling mirror on the wall behind the bar and glances around the people sitting around the bar. That is when she sees something that makes her breath catch in her chest and her pulse quickens a bit. What she seen was a man but not just any man but one that could only be a biker walking into the bar from outside. He walks in and looks around the room like he casing the joint for a hold up or something. She looks him up and down with a soft purr and a tightening in her lower stomach. She feels his eyes on her back looking her up and down and watches him as he is doing just that with a small smile playing on her lips. She never has been into guys that were shaven bald and normally wouldn't even have given him a second glance either. But something tonight about the tall bald stranger has her watching him with intenseness like she has never watched any man before and finding him quite sexy in a bad boy dangerous kind of way too. Not that she hasn't always been drawn to bikers or bad boys after all it in her blood in so many ways. But this one made her feel like she couldn't look away. She could tell just by watching him that he had a power to draw any woman to him and by the way he was standing there just inside the door she knew he knew how to use it too when he wanted or needed too. There was almost a danger coming off him in waves as she watches him looking her up and down from where he was. Hell other people must have sensed it too because they all seem to move a little bit away from him as if to stay out of his radar.

Though another thing that she also did notice to was that quite a few of the women in the bar were giving him a look of want or even plain had lust in their eyes. She doesn't mind that he is checking her out after all she is doing the same with his image in the mirror and she was enjoying what she was seeing. The first thing she notices after the fact he is shaven bald is that he is tall about six feet two she guessing with a great body and build. What she sees is someone who works for a living and not afraid to get dirty she bet too. He had wide strong chest and shoulders with arms that she could tell where strong in the tight black t-shirt he has on. She smiles a little as she looks up and down his arms at all the tattoos on them once more letting out a little purr and wondering if he had more under that shirt. She glances at his hands and wonders how they would feel on her ass as she rode him. Shaking her head and laughing at herself softly as her eyes moved down from his upper body stopping at what she is sure is a good size cock under a slight bulge in his pants. This causes her to think once more about riding it or even sucking on it till he couldn't stand it anymore. With a lick of her lips she drags her eyes away to look down and seeing the strong legs in tight black jeans and motorcycle boots and knows he is defiantly the biker she though he was one hundred percent. Now all she wanted to know was if he was the bad boy too?

After handing the bar tender a couple hundred and telling him to keep the change she takes her bottle of Jack Daniels and the glass turning and waiting a second till he checks out the front of her watching his face and noticing his almost mask like features giving little away to anyone looking. That is till his beautiful deep and dark eyes which were almost cold and detached meet her sea green ones. They change right in front of her from cold to wanting. She can see the want in his eyes and is sure he can read the same in hers as they look at each other for a few seconds. She smile a little tilting her head a bit before turning and heading to the back of the bar away from him and into the crowd so she can turn her head and quickly glance over her shoulder to see him looking for her. She turns back and sits down in her chair at the table in the back and after pouring herself a drink looks partway down so he doesn't see the smile on her face when she sees he has seen where she sat down. He then turns and damn all she can think about is how hot his ass is in those jeans and how much she would love to sink her nails into that after running them over his head and down his back. She watches as he walks over to the corner of the bar and orders a beer and a shot. She shakes her head and tries to get his mind back on the business she is there to do. Though she is still peeking ever so often at the sexy tattooed bald biker and wondering how it would feel to be naked and sweaty with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Smiles and Cracked Hearts" by Cat Lea

Disclaimer: First of all I own nothing except for the Original Characters in this story which I have yet to name. Sons of Anarchy and the Characters belong to the Genius Mr. Sutter and the wonderful actors who play them.

Author Notes: This is an SOA story that is set some time after Season 4 end. Most of this one will follow storylines already set but will be have a little of my own history for some of the characters too.

Chapter Two

She has sat there drinking and watching and for a few hours keeping track of the routines of the bar tenders and cocktail waitress along with the ones she could tell were the regulars. She keeps looking the place over making a plan on how to carry out what she needs to do for her job tomorrow and trying to figure out any trouble spots she might have. After a while she finally felt as if she has worked it all out in her mind and decides she needs something to take her mind off what she has to do tomorrow. She knows that if she doesn't relieve stress before than she is going to be more prone to screw up something and that one thing she doesn't want to do on this job. After all that is why she is in the dilemma to begin with because she fucked up years back. She is forced to do the jobs at their beck and call all because she didn't relieve stress and fucked up not knowing she was being watched. Well that and being conned by a man before she knew better. But that was so long ago that she learned many things from her mistake and after all she wasn't seventeen anymore or stupid when it came to the ways of her life now. She is not the kid that she was when she pulled off her first job to save someone she loved not that she would not still do it even knowing where it took her. How it ended the life she had planned out in her childish way and put her on the path she is on. Funny thing is she still wonders what he would have to say about her life if only he knew why it was that her life had taken her to the place she was in. But he would only know if she had let him in and she hadn't and didn't plan on ever doing that now. She was a woman now of twenty seven and had booked in more than a few jobs in the last ten years of her life. Most she knows she would never have done if not forced to but what was she supposed to do cry over spilled milk no make that spilled blood?

Oh well with a sigh and downing the last of the Jack Daniels in her glass she knows just how she was hoping to relieve that stress and that with a good couple of hours of hot fucking steamy sex. Not that she a whore or anything but she did like sex and she hadn't used sex as a release for some time now. She glances up and sees that the one she hoping to interest into a few hours of fun is still sitting at the corner of the bar looking around. He was still giving off that sexy biker and bad boy looks that was drawing her to him like a lioness drawn to the kill. After all she has kept track of the sexy bald biker and was happy to see that every once in a while he would glance her way. Even watching as she turned down a few of the addicts and drunks who tried to hit on her till she had to threaten to take their lives if they didn't leave her alone. She had also noticed he did some turning down himself of some of the whores around the place. She caps her bottle of Jack Daniels and stands up deciding on hitting the bathroom before she planned on walking over and hopefully starting up a conversation with him. She can feel his eyes on her as she heads to the bathroom and turns just before going in to look him right in the eyes shocking him a bit by the quick look in his eyes that is gone before it can even completely register anywhere else but in his gorgeous deep eyes. She smile and walks on into the bathroom making sure to glance in a mirror to check herself out before heading into a stall. After all she wanted to make sure everything still looked it best not that normally she cared if she was the one going to hit on them. But for some reason with him she wanted to put extra effort into it which makes her laugh as she closes the stall door because this was so unlike her.

He had sat there drinking about four beers and a few shots of whiskey in the last few hours as he looked the place over and made up his plans for tomorrow. He knew he would have to play some of it on the fly but knew that no matter what he would get his job done tomorrow. After all thinking on his feet was something he learned to be really good at when he first started. He could see a problem or two that might come up but nothing he couldn't work around. He knew that no matter what for the club he had to get it done and without any trouble that could blow back on them. After all they were counting on him like they always did to handle a job like this. And he would never let them down because if he did he would be letting his family down. And family to him was everything even though he didn't have a lot of one growing up. Just him his mom and his brother who he had no idea where he was even at for the last ten years so really it was just him and his mom now who he was now trying to take care of since he found out she was sick with his Aunt help. But right now wasn't the time to think about her or even his missing brother with what was going down because if he did that could distract him. And if anything did that it could me danger or a mistakes and he just couldn't let that happen. This was two damn important for all of them so he had to clear his mind. Now all he had to do was to wait till the time was right tomorrow and do what he did best. Hell what he has been doing best for over the last twenty years. Ever since he was seventeen years old and found out that taking care of problems the way he did was the best way. Than at twenty-three he started doing that for the club and it really was what he does best but now for his family. He was good at taking care of himself even before that but doing the jobs that no one else would touch is what got him the nickname "Killah" with all his brothers. It also what earned him the respect that they all show him and that was something he not only wanted but needed after the life he lead up to that point.

With a sigh and a shake of his head he could feel the stress building in him like it always did before a job and knew he have to relieve it before he came back tomorrow. And he knew just how he wanted to do that after all that why he kept track of her off in the back corner of the bar the whole time for a reason. Hell he was even going to get up and take care of a drunk who kept hitting one her till she told him off herself and he finally left her alone. He just had to think of something to say to her because telling her he wanted to fuck her senseless for the next few hours into the morning might not work with this one. Hell other than the smile and the look of wanting him she gave him earlier was the only real way he knew she noticed him. Not that their eyes haven't met a few times looking around the room but no smile no anything. He sees that she has gotten up and has capped her half gone bottle of Jack Daniels and wonders if she is leaving till he notices that she didn't pick up her coat or the bottle. Watching her head to the bathroom and looking her over again he almost laughs out right when just before she walks in she turns and looks him right in the eyes and smiled. He was shocked she did that and was sure for a split second it showed in his eyes. But then hers showed she wanted him and would have him if she could tonight. Damn those eyes he feels so drawn into them that he let his own eyes show her he wanted her back. She than walks on into the bathroom and after she is in he does chuckle softly. He smirks a bit to himself and decides to not make it so easy on her and gets up deciding he needs a smoke before he talks to her anyway. And he knew if he wasn't back when she came out she wouldn't leave. He also wants to see what she do if she thought he left. He head out the door and moves down the wall a little away from his motorcycle into the shadows of the building. He leans on the wall and pulls out his smokes but decides to pull a joint out of his pocket instead of a cigarette. He fires it up and takes a long pull on it and holds it for a few seconds before slowly letting it out. Needing the calm it would bring him before he let her know she was his tonight. And his all night long was just what she was going to be.

After finishes her business she steps out of the stall and washes her hand before she quickly pulls her eyeliner out of her pocket and fixes the lines around them to make her sea green eyes pop even more. She smiles softly into the mirror glad she had gotten her old man's eyes and hair and not the boring brown her mother had. She than puts it away and quickly runs a hand through her hair to make it a bit more curly and bouncy. She than pulls her top down a bit and smooth it down so just a little bit more of the top of her beast peek out. She quickly licks her lips as there is a pulling in her stomach that makes her purr just a little in anticipating of what she been missing for a while and that some hot fucking sex. And she had a feeling that with him that just what she would be getting. She smiles than turns after one final look in the mirror before heading on out of the bathroom. She looks over to where he was sitting when she went in to see that he is gone letting the smile slide off her face. She glances at the men room but has a feeling he not in there as a whore and the drunk that kept hitting on her till she told him she would cut his throat if he didn't leave her alone where fucking on the floor of the doorway. With a sigh she turns and head back to her table and picking up her bottle deciding to step outside for a little air before she would come back in and grab her duster and head to her hotel room hoping after a little speeding down the highway to relieve her stress she would be more relaxed. Damn the hot ass biker for leaving she really would have liked to use something other than speeding down the highway to relieve this buildup of stress. But knowing there is nothing she can do about it she makes her way to the front door and steps out. She moves down the wall just inside the light that is bleeding from inside and leans against it opening her bottle of Jack and taking a long slow pull on it. After she swallows the burning liquid she reaches to her pocket for the joint she always carries but realizes it is in her duster pocket and growls shaking her head and mutters out loud to herself.

"Fuck."

As he takes another hit from the joint in his hand thinking about how to start up a conversation with her she steps out of the bar and moves down the same wall he is leaning on. He watches as she stops just inside the light that is coming from inside the bar. He looks her over and can tell she took a few seconds to mess with her hair and make-up. And even though he can't see her eyes as good out here in the dark as he could inside he can tell that they stand out more than before. He takes a slow careful breath and watches her open her bottle and take a drink from it. He then sees her feel her pocket as if she was looking for something but can't seem to find it. He lets the smoke slowly out of his lungs as she frowns and mutters to herself the word fuck. He looks her up and down once more and then talks in his low and deep rough voice that comes out loud enough for her to hear him but not too loud. As he talks he moves just to the edge of the light hoping he doesn't scare her but not able to stop from saying what he was thinking either.

"Yeah leather and lace I would say you look very fuck-able little girl and I would love to be doing just that to you till the wee hours of the morning."

She jumps a little when a sexy deep rough voice talks to her from the shadows just a little bit away from her. But somehow she knew she didn't have to be scared because a part of her knew it was the bad boy biker she was hoping to fuck and instead of being scared she turns to where he has just stepped to the edge of the light. She moves a little closer to the dark and him before she looks him up and down and then with a smile and nods as he puts the joint he holding into his mouth taking a hit. She takes a quick drink from her bottle before she talks back to him needing the burn of the booze to keep her voice calm. When she does talk back to him after swallowing the Jack it is in a soft and sexy voice almost like silk with a lot of passion and just a bit of a mid-west accent to it too.

"Yeah really biker boy you think so because darling I think you're pretty fuck-able looking too and wouldn't mind the idea of you fucking me either or me riding you or sucking you till the wee hours of the morning."

With that she smirks at him and leans over and takes the joint out of his mouth and takes a long drawn out hit on it handing him her bottle as she does. He grins letting the smoke out of his lungs and takes a large drink from the Jack Daniels bottle and swallows watching her as she releases the smoke from the joint.

"Well than little girl I think we might be able to help each other out because I would love to watch you ride me or suck me or both."

He then leans over and down crushes her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss while he is pulling her into him sliding his empty handed arm around her waist and his hand down to rest on her ass while moving her back into the wall some under him. She returns the kiss just as deeply and passionate while sliding the hand that doesn't have the joint in it up and around his neck to pull him even close and runs her nails over his neck and the back of his head. As she does this he shivers slightly and then licks and nips her bottom lip causing her to moan in pleasure letting him slide his tongue into her mouth seeking out her tongue for a little dominate play which feels like electric shocks going off in her mouth as she taste the booze and smoke on his tongue along with a spice that is his own taste. His tongue feels like it on fire as she crushes in closer to him and he presses his already hardening cock into her some while her beast are smashed into him. After a few minutes of kissing like this they finally break for air. He lets go of her mouth but not of her only moving back maybe an inch or two. He looks down into her eyes and feels like he is being drawn into them as they darkened to an even richer sea green. She looks back into his and feels things she hadn't felt in a long time as her stomach tightens at the feeling of his cock pressed to her some still. She watches his eyes as they darken to almost a black. She raises her hand taking a hit on the joint and then putting it in his mouth so he can take the last hit on it. He draws in a breath and then lets her take it out dropping it to the ground to step on it. They both let their breaths out slowly letting the pot calm them a bit. He then takes a drink from the bottle and hands it to her but before she can take a drink he reaches up tangling his hand in her hair. He pulls her in and kisses her sharing the drink from his mouth with her. Once more kissing her hot and heavy letting her slide her tongue into his mouth this time so that he can taste her and see what she do. She takes the lead running her tongue all around the inside his mouth till she finally starts a little tongue war going for dominates. He wins after a few minute and once more they pull apart breathless but now he had both his arms around her with his hands on her ass squeezing it a bit and liking how firm it feels in his hands. This causes her to purr as she now has both arms around his neck and has wiggled even closer to him while holding the bottle behind him. He leans in kissing her from her jaw up to her ear and speaking into it his voice even rougher and sexier with passion and lust in it. As he does she shivers with desire and can feel herself go damp down below just from that hot sexy voice of his in her ear. This makes her smile knowing the sex will be out of this world.

"Your hotel room or mine because leather and lace I want more than a quick fuck out in public in a bar parking lot. Matter of fact I want to make you scream over and over tonight before you walk away."

"Oh trust me I want more too biker boy. Something tells me you might be just what I need sexy to relieve some stress. So either is fine with me guess depends on who hotel room is closer because the faster we get some where the faster we get naked and sweaty. And I promise you I won't be the only one screaming by the time we are done."

"Naked and sweaty sounds good to me too leather and lace and I am a biker but I ain't a boy and haven't been for a long time."

"No I bet you're not sexy but then I ain't a little girl either. Haven't been that for many years now either. But calling you biker boy is not meant with any kind of disrespect and if you don't want me calling you that I won't."

He looks at her and smirks a little. He wouldn't normally let anyone call him a boy. But then he thinks that maybe tonight is not a normal night any way and he can tell there no disrespect in her calling him that. Plus he kind of likes the way her eyes twinkle with mischief when she does. She sees the little smile that crosses his eyes but once more is gone quickly and knows she hasn't pushed him too far and that she will be getting her way on calling him biker boy.

"Ok leather and lace as long as we are going to get naked and sweaty you can call me whatever you want as long as I get to fuck you and soon. And till sometime in the morning. So where are you staying at?"

"I am staying at the Starlite motel just about three blocks over from here down Central and Main. What about you sexy where are you staying?"

"Same here so that is solved we will figure out who room when we get there little girl. Where is your car parked at?"

"My ride is right behind us but it not a car it is the 65 Harley Davidson pan-head custom chopper. I don't like cars they make me feel trapped in and I like the feel of the wind in my hair. I also like being able to move in and out of traffic at my own pace."

He looks at her and then over his shoulder to where her bike is sitting next to his. He nods his with approval and a look of being impressed crosses his face. She grins at him and looks over his shoulder at her baby.

"So leather and lace you're a biker chick little girl?"

"Sure am sexy biker boy have been all my life. My mother hates it but my old man is a biker born and raised and being the only kid they had I take after him with my love for a good strong machine between my legs and the wind in my hair. Though she knew he was a biker before she met and married him so she should have expected it that I would be one too. That bike was his he gave it to me for my seventeen birthdays present. But it not the only one I owe either."

"Wow I am impressed. So do you ride with him?"

She glances down and away from his eyes. He frowns a bit because he can feel the hurt in her before she even speaks.

"Actually sexy I haven't seen him since just after my eighteen birthdays and we have talked over the phone a few times since and that is normally for him to yell at me about something he feels I had done wrong. We both are stubborn and strong willed and he doesn't agree with my choices in life but then he doesn't know why I made them and I ain't telling because it wouldn't change anything other than piss him off."

She looks up and shrugs before looking over and sees a 2009 Harley Davidson Dyna FXDL low rider sitting next to hers. She nods toward it causing him to look over at his bike.

"Is that your ride?"

"Yeah it is but it not my favorite motorcycle that one is down with a messed up fuel line right now. Not that the Dyna a bad bike but I have more than one."

"Yeah can understand that sexy I have other bikes but the 65 is my favorite ride so I take that when I leave home."

"So than why don't we head over to the motel so that we can see what we can do about this getting naked and sweaty little girl after all you mentioned something about relieving some stress didn't you?"

"Yes I did do that."

She lets out a sexy laugh and leans in kissing him softly than pulls back and goes to pull out of his arms dropping hers from around his neck her bottle still in her hand. He straightens up but leaves his hand on her waist. He goes to lead her over to her bike but she stops him. He looks at her with a bit of a frown.

"Easy there big guy I just need to run back into the bar and get my duster. Than we can head on out for a night of fun and fucking."

He smile slightly and nods letting go of her.

"Ok go ahead but hurry the hell up or I might have to go for a round of that public sex if you don't."

She laughs and smirks and her eyes sparkle some as she is looking up at him.

"Who knows biker boy that might be exciting too. But then I have a feeling that any way and any place might be fun and exciting with you."

"I can promise you that leather and lace."

She turns to head back into the bar and he reaches out and smacks her ass. She turns and smirks with a moan looking at him and licks her lips her sea green eyes going darker with lust and want. He smirks at her.

"Damn biker boy you already know one thing I like."

"I will have to remember that leather and lace. Now hurry the fuck up."

He growls the lust and want coming out making his voice even harsher. She turns and quickly head back to the bar door and slide in to go and get her duster. She stops just inside the door and takes few deep breaths. She knows she got to calm herself or else she will be begging him to fuck her right there in the dirt of the parking lot. He walks over to his bike taking a few deep breaths himself trying to calm himself down because if not he might really have to take her right here and now for the first time. He slides on to his bike and looks at his helmet deciding not to put it on but shoving it into his saddle bag. He watches as she comes back out sliding her duster on after sliding the bottle into an inside pocket. She stops and then takes a moment to flip her hair out of the collar of it. She walks over to get on her bike but on the side between his and her bikes. She goes to get on her bike but he reaches out and pulls her into him kissing her deeply while gently sliding his hand into her hair gripping a handful and keeping her head where he wants it. She lets him and kisses him back just as hard. Once more after a few minutes he lets go of her lips but this time he pulls her hair to expose her neck and leans in and bites down on the collar bone hard before licking it to sooth it. She lets out a moan and moves in closer so she doesn't fall as she shakes a little. She rests her hand on his leg next to his cock which brings a groan from him. After a second he looks into her eyes. He sees the lust and passion he is feeling mirrored in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and leans in kissing him gently as he lets go of her hair. She then turns and gets on her bike starting it up. He starts up his and they both pull out of the parking lot side by side. They head to the motel riding fast but staying next to each other. Both a mixture of excitement and lust filling them at the prospect of a few hours of passion and sex that is to come. Both of them wanting to relieve stress and neither wanting to think past that for now as come tomorrow or actually later today they both have jobs to do and both know this is a one night fling of sex any way they want it or can take it.


End file.
